


Love on the Airwaves

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Rowoon is an avid listener of the radio's midnight segment. One night, he finally meets the owner of the voice whom he already considers a friend.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a playlist of the songs that were mentioned here and then some that i was listening to while writing this.. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0slsYJicOVCRmOjhRJoQIr

(Slom Outro - 2xxx!)

...for the lost, the broken and the hurting, the rain can mean comfort. As if the heavens were crying with them, for them and it masks the tears and the cold... but we must remember that things in life are temporary. That the rain will stop falling and the pain will stop hurting and then a new day will begin...

But for now, let me be your comfort, your friend... This is D.J. Z and you're listening to Midnight Road. 

(Dancing in the rain - Rad Museum)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowoon leaned back into the chair and drowned himself in the music. He pulled the blanket tight around him as he watched Seoul go by in a blur of raindrops and lights. 

There was a small smile playing on his lips, thinking about what D.J. Z had said. 

That the rain will stop falling and the pain will stop hurting and then a new day will begin...

The words struck him deeply at the moment and he didn't even know why. Then again, it has always been the case listening to D.J. Z. Rowoon had somehow found comfort in the voice from the radio - some sort of friend or companion - someone who's with him whenever he goes somewhere for work.

Rowoon sighed wearily as 2:00 am finally rolled around. 

Attending club events is on the bottom of his list of modelling jobs. Still, he can't deny that hanging out in the hottest places in town has its perks - for one, influential people in the entertainment industry always attend these events and if he plays his cards right, Rowoon can get a small role in dramas here and there. He just has to suck it up and be polite; like what he did a minute ago. The producer didn't really promise him anything but judging by the way her eyes still slide towards him, he somehow knew he could bag a role. 

"Hey man, sorry, I just need to hide for a few minutes," a guy said, sliding into space opposite him and ducking under the table. 

Rowoon shrugged, he really didn't mind it - clubs always have these weird characters running around them but he was pretty sure that none of those pokes a stranger's knees incessantly while hiding under.

"What?!" Rowoon asked raising his voice slightly while looking down at him.

The guy smiled apologetically. "Hey, sorry. Uhmm, could you do me a favor?" 

His voice sounded familiar and Rowoon can almost place where he had heard it before but the music turned up once more and his thoughts were drowned in the cheers of the crowd. 

"If I do will you leave me alone?" he half-shouted. 

They guy nodded. "Okay, then. What is it?" Rowoon asked.

"Tall guy, red hair, foxy eyes and wearing all white. Is he still there?" 

Rowoon turned in his seat, knowing exactly who the guy was talking about. Inseong stood near the dance floor, a number of girls circling around him but his attention was focused on the faces of the dancing crowd, staring at each one for more than a few seconds. 

"You're hiding from Inseong?" Rowoon asked. 

The guy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth then closed it immediately. "I-uh, you know him?" he asked after awhile.

Rowoon nodded. "He's a model. We're from the same agency," 

"Well, shit! Just my luck!" the guy murmured. He was about to crawl out of the table when he bumped his head on the edge rather loudly, causing some of the party goers to throw knowing looks at them.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Rowoon asked, conscious of all the looks and whispers they're starting to get. The relief was apparent in the other's face and Rowoon took that as an affirmative. He slid out of the booth, letting the guy walk in front of him to hide him from Inseong. 

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'll do if he finds me," the guy said, as soon as they were out of the club.

Rowoon stopped in his tracks. Hearing the guy's voice... No, he thought to himself. 

The guy kept on rambling and Rowoon wasn't even sure what he's talking about anymore and he didn't really care coz that voice is one that he'll recognize in heartbeat.

"DJ Z!" Rowoon exclaimed, breathless.

That stopped him from rambling. "I-ah, yes, ehem... this is DJ Z and you're listening to Midnight Road only here at Seoul FM 99.9," 

"It's really you!" Rowoon said after the guy said his spiel. 

The model took a step backwards and took in the guy's appearance. DJ Z was almost the same height as him. His eyes and nose were sharp and his slicked back blonde hair with a little hint of blue on the edges made him look like someone who stepped out from a manga. 

"My real name's Juho. It's nice to meet you!" the guy said extending a hand. 


	2. 2

"It's nice to meet you, Juho-ssi! And since we're giving out our real names then i'm Seokwoo," he said shaking the other's hand. 

"Seokwoo? It's nice to meet you. Wait, so what's your stage name then?" Juho asked. 

"Oh,it's  Rowoon. The company was the one who gave the name to me. They say it sounds pretty and all that," he said rolling his eyes. 

Juho chuckled, a deep sound that somehow made Rowoon feel warm on the inside. They started to walk away from the noise of the club, no direction in mind. 

"So, a radio DJ, huh?" Rowoon started, breaking the silence that was starting to become awkward. 

"Yeah, well. Honestly, the dream is to be a music producer. When i was in college, i got in the campus radio and that's basically where i got all the know-hows on the equipment and stuff. And when graduation came, i somehow just gravitated towards the radio once more. I don't know. There's just something about it that appeals to me. But being a music producer is still the dream though!" Juho replied. 

Rowoon smiled, feeling a lot more comfortable. It's nice that Juho was as talkative as his radio self, he thought to himself. 

"And you? A model, huh?" Juho asked. 

Rowoon shrugged. "Let's just say i was blessed with the face and the height and things picked up from there," he replied. 

"Wow, that's probably the humblest reply i've got." Juho said nudging him in the arm. Rowoon smiled. 

"Inseong was never that humble," Juho continued. Rowoon glanced at the guy and noticed how his jaw was clenched and his eyes a bit more intense. 

Well, here goes, Rowoon thought. "You don't have to answer this question but are you and Inseong-"

"Rowoon-ah! Rowoon-ah! Thank goodness, i found you!" 

A figure rushed at them from one of the alleys and clutched at their arms. Bruce, Rowoon's manager looked up happily, and a little bit sweaty, "I was- looking - you!"

"I'm here, hyung. Breathe. Just breathe," Rowoon said.

When the guy had caught his breath, he started nudging Rowoon forward. 

"We have to go! You have an ad shooting tomorrow and you need to rest," Bruce said, not noticing the other person that was with them. 

"Okay, hyung! Can i at least say goodbye to my friend?" 

That was the only time that his manager glanced at Juho, who was standing to one side with an amused expression on his face. 

"It's okay, Rowoon-ah! I guess i'll see you around! Take care!" Juho said waving his hand and with that, he turned on his heels and walked away leaving Rowoon with his manager and a question hanging between them.

================================================================================

Oppa, are you gonna see your model friend again? When will you ask for his number? do yo want me to be your wingman? -cutiejaey

Juho rolled his eyes at the comment. Jaeyoon was probably bored again and he's taking it all out on Juho's program. Sometimes, he regrets telling Jaeyoon things but he's his best friend and really, there's nothing he could hide from the man.  Juho scrolled past the message and looked at the others, a part of him hoping that a familiar name or reference pops out. 

(그대와 나, 설레임 - Acoustic collabo)

He won't admit it, but somehow, coming to work in the middle of the night and talking on the radio feels different nowadays. He knew that Rowoon was an avid listener and that makes his heart beat faster without even understanding why. Juho didn't know whether it's because its the first time that someone actually recognized him from the radio or if its because it was, well - Rowoon. 

Juho sighed just as the last notes of the song faded into the quiet. 

===============================================================================

Rowoon had been staring at his phone for the last half hour, debating on whether to send the message or not. He had been too scared to ask Inseong about Juho's phone number and really, the only way that he could talk to the guy was through the radio program.

Should I? Should I not? Should I? Should I not?

Rowoon closed his eyes, thumb hovering over the send button. Finally, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and felt his fingertip touch the screen. 


	3. Chapter 3

His inbox blinked incessantly as a number of new messages came flooding in. Juho scrolled through them slowly, trying to find something that he could discuss on air. He was halfway through the new batch when he suddenly stopped. 

Juho stared at the name for an entire minute, debating with himself. 

Is it him? Seokwoo is a rare name but not THAT rare. He remembered having a schoolmate with the same name.

But what if it's really him? What do i do? he thought. Juho can hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. 

"Okay, Juho, let's do this," he muttered. Juho added a couple more songs on deck to give him time to go over the message. Finally, he clicked on the sender's name - K.Seokwoo

Juho took an entire song to read the message and another one to process it. It was pretty long for about a 15 minute real life encounter and somehow that made him smile. He glanced at his monitor and noticed that the song currently playing is already halfway done. Juho gathered his thoughts and scribbled out specific lines from Seokwoo's message on a notepad in front of him. 

"We have dealt with lovers fighting and getting back together, with stories of break-up and moving on but rarely do we get to listen to the beginnings of what i hope would be a beautiful love story," 

Juho placed on some soft background music, a small smile playing on his lips. The events of that night were still fresh in his mind and reading Seokwoo's version of it made his heart feel warm. Juho took a deep breath and started to tell the story in his version hoping that all of Seokwoo's uncertainty be answered. 

(So, Soo Pretty - Lany)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just 5 more minutes, hyung!" Rowoon begged but Bruce shook his head.

"I can't Rowoon-ah! We were lucky they had some technical difficulties a little while ago but that just made the director more jittery and he wants to finish it immediately," Bruce replied. 

"But-" 

"Come on," Bruce said, nudging him forward. "The earlier you finish this, the earlier we can go home," 

Rowoon groaned in frustration. "Can you at least record it?" he pleaded. "I really need to hear it, please," 

"Fine. Go, just go and do your stuff and i'll see what i can do," Bruce replied. 

Rowoon sighed. He wasn't sure if Bruce hyung would do it but he just has to trust his word. For now, he put on a smile and went to the filming area. 

Two hours later, Rowoon got into the car with a heavy sigh. He was so tired that the moment his head hit the head rest, he fell asleep. A gentle shake woke him up minutes later. 

"We're home," Bruce said, softly. 

"Hyung!" Rowoon bolted upright, remembering his request to have the radio show recorded. 

"Do you really need it now?" Bruce asked. 

He nodded. Rowoon felt so awake then as Bruce dropped his phone on his hands. "I wasn't sure if i got everything though. I had to ask one of the writers for help," he explained but Rowoon was already plugging the earbuds in and scrolling to find the file. Just as he was about to press play, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and saw that it was an unknown number. He debated with himself on whether to answer it or not but it's pretty late and no one really calls him this time of the night unless it was an emergency. 

"Hello," Rowoon said, a little bit nervous on what the call is about.

"Kim Seokwoo?" 

He froze hearing that voice. 

"Juho-ssi?" he still asked although there was no mistaking it. 

"I-uhm, i'm sorry, did i- are you busy right now? if not i could call tomorrow or-"

Rowoon chuckled, "it's okay, Juho-ssi. I just got off work." 

"Oh, okay," 

The silence that followed was a bit awkward. "Uhm, i know a place that's still open at this time of the night. If you want, we could meet up there. But if you're tired it's totally fine. We could maybe meet tomorrow?" Rowoon said, the words just stumbling out of his mouth. 

"No, no. I mean. Yes, i'll meet you now," Juho answered. "Where is it?" 

After much negotiating with his manager, Rowoon found himself in a cab on the way to the little cafe near his agency. He didn't know how things ended up like this but he was glad he sent that message on the radio.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juho was glad that the cafe was just two blocks away from the station. The walk would definitely help his mind which was still buzzing with what was happening. He didn't think Seokwoo would ask to see him immediately and the fact that he said yes so easily...

He stepped inside the cafe and placed an order, choosing to sit in the corner when he already got his drink. The warmth from the coffee cup felt good and somehow calmed his nerves as he waited. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did i think this was a good idea?! Ugh, Kim Seokwoo and your big mouth, he scolded himself as he got off the cab. 

He could have waited until tomorrow to meet with Juho and organize his thoughts but... Rowoon inhaled deeply and exhaled it out slowly. There was nothing he could do. They were here now and there's no going back. 

The small bell on the entrance clinked, the sound breaking Juho's thought. Seokwoo walked in with a huge smile on his face and Juho felt his chest constrict - has he always been this beautiful? His thought flitted back to the first time they met but this guy standing in front of him now - sans make up and with a shy smile on his face - looked a lot more gorgeous than the fully made up model he knew. 

"It's nice to see you again, Seokwoo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rowoon took the chair opposite him and they stared at each other in silence.

“I’m sorry, I have to be honest. I wasn’t able to listen to the last part of your segment tonight coz of your work so I’m not really… I don’t really know what to say,” Rowoon admitted, breaking the suffocating silence that was starting to descend between them.

Juho sighed. He can’t really blame the guy. But he sure as hell wouldn’t want to repeat the things he’s said on the broadcast. Not in person – not now.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I understand. But uhm, I’d really appreciate it if you listen to the broadcast soon,” Juho said.

Rowoon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, making Juho smile.

 _He’s beautiful and cute_ , Juho thought to himself.

“Is there something wrong? I mean, did you say anything in the broadcast?” Rowoon asked, brushing his hair up in confusion.

“No, no, no, that’s not…, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Juho assured him. Whatever expression Rowoon makes looks like it deserves to be put in a magazine. Juho suddenly had an itch to take out his camera again - music producing was his dream but he loves photography just as much and he hadn't had this itch for awhile. 

Rowoon smiled back at him but the uncertainty was still clear in his eyes. Juho was suddenly worried.

“Okay, you know what, why don’t I give you time to listen to the broadcast first and then we can meet up again?” he suggested.

“I mean, we both got off work and pretty exhausted and –“

“Is this your way of rejecting me?” Rowoon interrupted.

“No! W-what? Do you think I’ll meet up with you at this ungodly hour if I didn’t like you?!” Juho exclaimed.

“Do you think I’ll meet up with you at this ungodly hour if I didn’t like you?” Rowoon repeated the words slowly.

“That’s what I just sa- Oh!”

The words finally hit Juho and he had to mentally kick himself. He reached out for his drink in order to keep himself busy, aware of Rowoon’s gaze.

“You’re right, Juho,” the model said after a minute. “We both got off work and this,” he sighed. “Alright! I’m gonna listen to the broadcast first thing tomorrow and then, I’ll call you,”

Rowoon got up then, his eyes never leaving Juho’s face. “I’ll see you around, Juho,” he said and walked out the cafe. 

"I-what?!" Juho mumbled. _Did the meet up just happen? Did_ _Rowoon_ _just walk out on him for the second time? And how the hell is he gonna call if he didn't even get my number?!_

Juho grabbed a handful of his hair in frustration. "What is happening?" he whispered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowoon lay awake on his bed, earphones on, listening to the recording of the Juho's broadcast. There was a huge smile on his face as Juho said the story from his point of view and also managing to clear up the situation with Inseong. 

He reached for his phone and finally realized that he actually forget to ask for Juho's number. 

"Aish, stupid Seokwoo!" he said out loud, burying his face in a pillow. He knew there was one way to reach Juho again and honestly, he's starting to get nervous coz if what Juho said was true, then there's a possibility that Inseong already knows what's happening and he'll definitely tease the hell out of Rowoon because of it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All throughout the day, he had thought of nothing but the guy's response to what he said last night and really, as the day turned into night and his shift came closer and closer, Juho felt so antsy that he almost called in sick. 

His segment was almost over and it's a Saturday, that means that he won't be back to the Station till Tuesday and that was such a long time and why is there still there no message from Rowoon. He was starting to lose hope as he kept on refreshing the page.

And then, it happened. 

Juho's heart almost dropped when he saw username **_K.Seokwoo_** pop up on his screen. 

With a deep breath, he clicked on the message. 

_Are you free this Friday? Let's meet at the coffee shop at 3 pm?_

Juho raised both his hands up in victory, trying to stop himself from making a sound. He had about five minutes left, just enough to play one song and he knew perfectly well which one to play. 

He composed himself and spoke into the mic. "That's all the time we have for tonight. Thank you for listening now I'll leave you with a song from IU titled 'See You on Friday' good night," 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowoon smiled as the song started to play. Juho knew perfectly what song to play and as he listened to the lyrics, he couldn't help at how it fits his current situation 

_"It's too hard to wait till the weekend  
Time, please go faster, I want to rush the clock"_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**listen to IU's See You on Friday!!! it's a really sweet song)

 


	5. // A different point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like doing their first meeting in Juho's point of view....

Juho spotted Inseong from across the bar, causing him to jump up from his seat and hide in the crowd. He thought about calling Jaeyoon just to tell him that his boyfriend is in a club but then he remembered that they were currently in the middle of a lover's quarrel and that would only make things worse. 

 

Inseong stopped just at the edge of the dance floor and squinted his eyes, looking at every face with care. 

 

"Hey man, sorry i just need to hide for a few minutes," Juho said as he slipped into the nearest booth and ducked under the table. 

 

_This is so embarrassing_ , he thought but he swallowed his pride and poked the stranger's knee. 

 

"What?" the guy asked, looking down on him. 

 

_Oh god_ , Juho thought. He was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on that it took him a second to compose himself. 

 

He smiled. "Hey, sorry. Uhmm, could you do me a favor?" 

 

Juho can hear his heart doing somersaults as the guy regarded him with a slight mix of pity, annoyance and curiousity. 

 

"If i do will you leave me alone?" he asked. 

 

Juho nodded.  _But what if i don't want to leave you alone_ , the thought suddenly popped in his head.

 

"Okay then, what is it?"

 

"Tall guy, red hair, foxy eyes and wearing all white. Is he still there?" he asked, gesturing vaguely to the dance floor. 

 

The guy twisted in his seat and craned his neck as he searched the crowd. Even if he's looking through this weird angle, the guy was really good looking. 

 

The guy turned back to him suddenly but for Juho it felt like the seconds were stretched. Those bright kind eyes felt suffocating and he really was beautiful. 

 

How many times have he used the word beautiful?

 

"Oh god," Juho whispered as those eyes looked at him again. 

 

"You're hiding from Inseong?" the guy asked. 

 

Wow, that was... unexpected. "I-uh, you know him?"

 

"He's a model. We're from the same agency."

 

_Ah, that explains it. No wonder he's gorgeous._  

 

Juho said something and was about to crawl out of the table when he bumped his head on the edge of it loudly. 

 

He was still massaging the spot where his head hit when the guy said something about getting out of the club and he agreed to it. 

 

"Thank you so much! I don't know what i'll do if he finds me," Juho said as soon as they stepped out of the club. There was still a throbbing pain in his head but that was nothing if Inseong finds him. 

 

"DZ J!" the guy explained causing Juho to freeze. 

 

"I-ah, yes, ehem... this is DJ Z and you're listening to MIdnight Road only here at Seoul FM 99.9," he didn't know why he did that but the bright smile on the guy's face was super worth it. 

 

"It's really you!" 

 

"My real name's Juho. It's nice to meet you," he said, extending a hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through with this story.. i didn't even expect it to last 6 chapters.. unfortunately, i had to end it for me to be able to focus on my other stories. thanks again.

“So, it’s finally Friday,” Jaeyoon teased as soon as Juho entered their small kitchen.

Juho rolled his eyes as he reached for the coffee maker but the smile on his lips and the blush on his cheeks revealed a lot. Jaeyoon patted him on the shoulder and wished him luck before heading off to work.

Finally alone with his thoughts, Juho sighed. He was nervous, that much was obvious but he was also scared. What if things won’t work out and what if it’s just because of the meeting at the club. There were a lot of things going through his mind.

He glanced at the clock – 10:00am. He has enough time to prepare and calm his nerves for their date.

 _Wow, a date_ , he thought.

It was a last minute decision but Juho decided to bring his camera with him. He thought that maybe they could take a walk in the park and he can snap some pictures while they go around.

=================================================

Rowoon stopped in front of the café, placing a hand on his chest. His heart was beating like crazy and seeing the back of Juho’s head from outside the window just made his stomach lurch.

 _Why am I being so nervous?_ He asked himself.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, the small bell attached to it tinkling to signal his arrival.

 

Rowoon was surprised. He really thought that things would be a bit awkward between them but it was the contrary. Juho liked to talk as much as he did and he knows a lot about music and photography and a lot of other random stuff that their conversation just flowed in different places and it was fun.

It was really nice and comfortable and Rowoon could definitely imagine himself with Juho – the two of them just spending a lot of time together and maybe -

“Oh, there’s a park near here. Do you want to go there?” Juho suddenly asked.

“Yeah, sure. We’ve been in this café for what, an hour now?” Rowoon said.

“Three hours, actually,” Juho said glancing at his wrist watch.

“Wow, really?!” This was a first time for Rowoon. Time just seemed to go so fast with Juho without him realizing it.

They started to head off towards the park and although their conversation sometimes stopped, the silences were comfortable now.

Juho pulled out his camera as soon as they entered the park and started to take some random shots. With the sun already going down, there was just enough light to make look a bit more dramatic.

Rowoon unfortunately groaned seeing the sight of a camera.

“What’s wrong?” Juho asked seeing his reaction to it.

“Nothing, really. Just that cameras remind me of work so much,” he answered.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought i-“

“No, no. please. It’s fine. As long as you don’t take pictures of me or else my manager will come after you and demand for a fee,” Rowoon joked.

Juho rolled his eyes and hit Rowoon’s arm playfully, leaving him on the spot as he went on to a nearby flower patch. When Juho looked back, Rowoon was lounging casually on one of the benches, the last rays from the sun making his hair glow a bright brown. There was a small smile on his lips and his eyes were shut. On instinct, Juho trained his camera on the guy and snapped some photos.

He really looks amazing, Juho thought staring at the pictures he took.

“Hmmm, I really look good, don't i?”

Juho almost jumped and dropped the camera. Rowoon was suddenly behind him, looking down at his photo. Juho was suddenly aware of how close they were and he can feel Rowoon’s breath on his neck.

“So what other interesting stuff did you take pictures off?” Rowoon whispered as he slid his arms around Juho’s waist.

Wait, is this really happening? Wait!! Juho’s mind was going into overdrive. He didn’t think this would happen and he isn’t really complaining but-

“Juho, what’s wrong?”  Rowoon’s arms tightened a bit around him and his voice sent shivers down his spine.

“I-uh, nothing… Look at this,” Juho said as went through every photo he took and Rowoon was just there, reacting to everything. At this point, Juho wasn’t really paying any attention to anything else other than the man holding him in place.

Unfortunately, the magic was broken when Rowoon’s phone rang. He pulled away from Juho as he answered it.

Rowoon came back a few minutes later, looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry. Uhm, my manager just asked me to come in. He says it’s an emergency or something,” he said.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Uhm, let’s just meet again soon,” Juho replied. He was sad that Rowoon had to go and to think that they were already making some kind of progress but it’s really okay with him.

“I’m really sorry,” Rowoon said, reaching out to hold his hands. Juho could only nod as he looked at their joined hands.

“Juho,”

He looked up. There was something about the way Rowoon said his name, like the word itself was fragile and should be handled with care. Rowoon suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Juho’s, it was the lightest of touches and yet Juho felt it warm his entire body.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Rowoon whispered, squeezing his hands.

“Okay,” Juho replied breathlessly.

Rowoon let go of his hands then and walked away. Juho watched as his back got smaller and smaller. This wonderful day has come to an end but he was a hundred percent sure that what they started today would last for a while.  

 

 


End file.
